guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avatar of Dwayna
I think a boss near the NE end of the Dejarin estate has this, but I forgot to write it down so I'm not certain. --Fyren 21:00, 27 October 2006 (CDT) And just when i thought that hexes were the Dervishes weakness... I don't get it - why (according to the description) have a recharge of 10 seconds, when it's disabled for 120 seconds when you use it? Doesn't that just mean it really, in essence, has a recharge of 120 seconds? Or am I just missing something? :10 recharge is for if it is interrupted. Set 120 seconds recharge (and that it is a form and therefore in echo/mimicable) means that it cannot be used indefinetly. --203.218.174.248 23:39, 14 November 2006 (CST) Clever Fyren... Nice way of making that "and and" bit known. Now why didn't I think of that... Besides the fact that it's 5 AM here. --Armond Warblade (talk) 04:46, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Well, if Grenth's Grasp is any indication, it probably won't stop people from changing it. --Fyren 05:00, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::I reported them to lulu, hopefully they'll get fixed soon :] — Skuld 06:34, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::Wow... That's really bad. A wise decision to protect it, Skuld. --Armond Warblade (talk) 10:26, 25 November 2006 (CST) Move Proposal See Talk:Mysticism_skills#page shuffling Vandal administrators Please take a look here: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Template:Avatar_of_Dwayna&action=history Some administrators reverted correct edits that fixed some errors, and then protected the template! So now there is this "and and sic" inserted in to the skill description and nobody can delete it! --Lumenil 08:49, 26 November 2006 (CST) :Rightly so. Read it in game, it says "and and" — Skuld 08:53, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::Also note the note on the page itself that specifically says that the word "and" is repeated. In case you didn't know, sic is Latin (I believe) for something like "intended as read". --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:30, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::This is actually a point I care to discuss. Not many people know that sic is a Latin word (Means "Just as That" basically) and is commonly mistaken as an acronym for "Spelling is Correct" or "Said in Context". It is used italized and in brackets after a qouted word or phrase that is grammatically incorrect or weird to tell the reader that it is quoted verbatim and isn't a misqoute or error in translation. - Former Ruling 01:21, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::I do not agree that we should list the sentence mis-typed. That's kind of retarded actually since we know what they are trying to say. It's different when they name a boss Gluftang Sharpteeth and name his sword Gluftar's Sword, because we don't know which name was supposed to be the real name of the boss, so we can't interfere. We just leave a note that says that one of them was likely supposed to be the other. However, we know they meant ONE and, the reader does NOT benefit from us listing both ands in fact, he might get confused. At most, the note I placed is all that is warranted. --Karlos 07:34, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::::If you ask me, the skills we put on the wiki should be represented exactly as they appear in the game. This is partially because that's what I think the wiki should do (as an archive/encyclopedia), and partially because that makes it a LOT easier to check them against gwDB. Also, we don't have to worry about any arguments of what "proper grammar" is when it comes to the skills - which comma goes where, for instance. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:07, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::::Also, fixing ANet's grammar or spelling opens up a whole can of worms concerning anything they've done that isn't correct according to official English rules. Better to have a consistent policy of quoting verbatim with notes concerning anything strange. Hashmir 22:42, 10 January 2007 (CST) Mind Trap? From the article: "This skill has the word "and" repeated. This is a common error when writing in shapes, such as the boxes which contain the skill descriptions. This error was even featured in a MindTrap card." Huh? How is that relevant at all? It's just... a typo. — 130.58 (talk) 20:19, 28 November 2006 (CST) :It was a failed attempt to get people to NOT EDIT THE CORRECT SPELLING. Didn't work, if you take a look at the template's history. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:40, 28 November 2006 (CST) Fast recharge skills + Serpent's Quickness notes Those notes have been removed at least once now. I, at least, think they're useful. Can we get a community vote on whether they should stay or go? Here's what the notes are, for reference. *Spamming skills with fast recharge will help you heal yourself and remove hexes faster. *Skills such as Serpent's Quickness that reduce skill recharge rates have no effect on this skill, due to the fact that this skill is disabled instead of recharging. I'm all ready to set up a voting booth, unless someone's got some uber-pwn against me (such as a policy thing I've misread or something). --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:59, 17 December 2006 (CST) Diversion or AoD--who wins? Will Diversion affect a skill used while in Dwayna form, or does Diversion get removed first? --Ufelder 12:13, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Same question for Ineptitude, will it take effect first or be removed before anything happens (Assuming it's an attack skill)? — Ness 18:56, 30 December 2006 (CST) Effect of hexes Added a few notes about how hexes work while in this form. Very useful information. :D — Ness 21:26, 30 December 2006 (CST) :Clumsiness and Diversion are effective, but Ineptitude is not? How does that make sense? 0_o ~ Nilles (msg) 04:28, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::You don't have to successfully hit with an attack probably. You just have to activate the skill successfully and either the blindness or the hex is gone. Clumsiness comes into effect before activation and interrupts the attack, while diversion adds on recharge to skills. --220.233.103.77 04:34, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::: I think I got it. ~ Nilles (msg) 06:07, 7 February 2007 (CST) The least popular Form? I`ve played in RA and TA and watched some GvG battles and I never saw a Dervish in this Avatar. Most common seems to be the Balthazar (speed buff + armor), then there is Melandru (it dropped from 1st place due to nerf, but it`s still keeping on), then Lyssa (godly dmg), Grenth (havoc for prot monks, although short duration) and finally Dwayna (never seen it). Does this skill need buff or just people can`t see the potential in it? --DragonLord 10:41, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :As far as I know its that the dervish is a damage character, so the form should help it achieve that. The other forms deal damage while this doesn't, who wants a tank in pvp? Lord of all tyria 10:44, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :Mels is king for obvious reasons. Mels -> Lyssa -> Dwayna -> Balth -> Spear monks -> IWAY -> Dirt -> Grenth. — Skuld 10:47, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::One of the reasons you don't see it is because many players are very firm in their build ideas. They believe one Form is specifically better and "godlier" than the rest, and this discourages usage and experimentation of the form. If you see potential in using Avatar of Dwayna then by all means - use it! Don't let the know-it-alls deter you or your team from experimenting with new ideas.-Ninjatek 10:59, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::Lol. Good one. U R funny guy!!!! — Skuld 11:03, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::What do you mean?-Ninjatek 11:07, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::::In GvG and TA, people aren't going to waste slots in their build. It's much more effective (even with the hex-heavy meta) to have a mela derv, because the 100 health and immunity to conditions rules all. Lyssa is the next most used, like Skuld pointed out, but AoLyssa is never run in serious PvP for the same reason AoDwayna isn't. Doesn't do enough. Balth is a PvE form (solid tank, cut through mobs with holy damage), and Grenth used to be hawtsauce, but now it lasts about ten seconds, so.... -Auron 11:09, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Gosh, this game sure is serious business. The Hobo 03:51, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::I'd have to say Balth is the most useless. Overrated in pve. Heart of Holy Flame is there if all you want is holy damage. Speed boosts are nice, but not needed in pve. The 40+al is good too, but there's monks on your team for a reason. It's easy for a monk to slap prot spirit on you, but abit harder to remove mass hexes like Dwayna can. P A R A S I T I C 19:53, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::You seem to be thinking skillbar compression is a bad thing. Plus, you'll never be hit with enough hexes in PvE for Dwayna to be worth it (though the health gain on skill use can be useful at times). --Kale Ironfist 20:07, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I'm not saying Dwayna is a good elite, but I'd probably take it over Balthazar. I wouldn't use any of them though, monks are there for a reason. Both of them could probably use a buff. Maybe Dwayna would be useful if it could somehow heal other party members... P A R A S I T I C 00:55, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::For 10...62 seconds, whenever you use a Skill, you gain 10...40 Health and lose 1 Hex. You party gains a 4...16% increase in all healing. This Skill is disabled for 120 seconds. Don't knock it till you try it. I use this avatar more than any other. What a lot of you, apparently, don't realize is that this is a great form for runners, just simply spam stances. Another thing, try counting how many skills you use when fighting in PVE or PVP and you'll find that this may as well just say "all hexes on you last one second". I used to use Avatar of Balthazar, but it's really not very good except for its duration, so it's only a slight buff to your performance at the cost of an elite slot. This, however, is constant healing and hex removal, and when used with easy to spam skills like mystic sweep and eremite's attack you can constantly keep hexes off. And really, what's any melee user's nightmare? hexes like faintheartedness, price of failure, and reckless haste.--Darksyde Never Again 20:50, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :Don't forget SS, empathy, backfire (if they have a heavy enchantment build or use other spells), and spirit shackles. Not only do some of those stack with each person or monster that you're trying to hit, but some of then do have durations that could really reduce your effectiveness. Not to mention that these can put additional strain on healers if those hexed with these foolishly continue to attack. This avatar helps to reduce the strain on healers and it can help remove otherwise crippling hexes. It can also help reduce the need of other healing skills. Although if any other self healing skills are used that would just add to the healing power of this avatar Born to Mes 08:40, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :: It really is incredibly powerful against snares and warrior hate. ~ Nilles (msg) 17:54, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::I found dwayna to be much more useful to a Survivor Dervish than balth. +40 armor is a lot less damage, but when you're constantly getting hammered, the health gain outweighs the armor, since it menas the monks have less job to do. Mesodreth Blackwing 18:03, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Awesome for Dungeons This skills is pretty good for dungeons tried it on Catacombs of Kathandrax (Spelling?), Archni's Haunt, Oola's Lab, Vloxen Excavations, etc. Just start the tank and spam eremites and mystic and with monks help you are nigh invinceble. IMO that is--Holylorgor 16:34, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Aye, you spelled that right. I'll admit I haven't tried Oola's lab yet, but I can see AoD definitely working down in the other ones. Mesodreth Blackwing 18:01, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Agreed. Having one of these in my group for Duncan's dungeon, made things much easier. Dionyssios 14:09, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Ya, just have them soak up hexes then they just gotta attk to get them off, pressure off the monks to focus on other monks, or other damage dealers.--Holylorgor 03:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) God with a bellybutton? Doesn't it strike anyone as odd? That you're supposed to be the image of a God, yet you have a bellybutton? xD Gods aren't usually 'born', are they? -- 14:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :They're Gods. They can look however they damn well please, don't they? ;) --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Balthazar has a half-brother, right? ANet may be going by the Greek-style mythology here... maybe Dwayna does have a mommy. Nwash 15:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Or she is the mommy of sme of the other gods. Imagine her being a couple with Grenth XD Boy, that's gotta be a tough mariage.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:31, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It could be argued that the bellybutton is there because it's the AVATAR of Dwayna, not Dwayna herself, so the bellybutton could be there due to the user having one. Remember the rule of fantasy: everything can be explained via magic --Gimmethegepgun 18:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, that seems probable, given that Canthan and Elonian depictions of the gods are different, yet the avatar forms are all based on the Elonian depictions... likely because the dervish is an Elonian profession. That's a good thought. (Also means the artist can blame the Elonians for not thinking about why the Goddess of Life would have a bellybutton. :) ) Nwash 18:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, this picture of the Statue of Dwayna outside Ascalon SEEMS to have a bellybutton, can't quite tell. Anyway, I fall back on my second argument: magic. --Gimmethegepgun 19:05, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I believe the statue has one.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Also note that Melandru basically flaunts it :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:27, 26 May 2009 (UTC)